The Psychosocial Collaborative Oncology Group was formed by established, multidisciplinary (psychiatry, psychology, and oncology) investigative units from three Cancer Centers (University of Rochester, Johns Hopkins, and Memorial Sloan-Kettering) to conduct research investigations beyond the capabilities of single units. The Group's long-term objectives are to systematically investigate the significance of psychosocial factors on the cancer patients' consent to treatment, disease course, adaptation to treatment, and side effects. The ongoing research of the Group is focused on the identification, measurement and modification of psychosocial problems that effect patients' capacities to most effectively deal with the experience of cancer and its treatment. Proposed studies build on previous Group research in specific areas. An investigation of the efficacy of psychotropic medication in the control of situational anxiety and insomnia side effects of cancer treatment will be an extension of current double-blind, randomized clinical trials of psychotropic drugs in the alleviation of depression and pain. A current study has indicated a moderate degree of diagnosed psychological distress among in-treatment cancer patients. An extension of this line of investigation will examine the influence of defined coping strategies and their effectiveness on patient well-being four months after starting cancer treatment. A detailed investigation of potential chemotherapy induced changes in cognitive functioning using standardized, psychometric techniques is planned based on a previous study indicating a degree of cognitive impairment among chemotherapy patients. Studies of psychosocial measurement will extend previous investigations by a focus on the contributions of demographic, disease, treatment, and psychological factors in the formation of clinical judgements of cancer patient psychosocial function, medical prognosis and treatment compliance.